Mileena
Mileena is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. She is a three-time National Women's Champion. Career Debut Mileena made her official debut on March 20, 2014 with a victory over Wii Fit Trainer. Following another victory over Aya Brea, she was awarded a title opportunity. UDW National Women's Champion At Spider's Web, Mileena forced Hit-Girl to submit to become the new National Women's Champion. A month later, she successfully defended the title against Team Rocket's Jessie at Skeletor Show II. After a brief rivalry with Wii Fit Trainer, Mileena defeated Lady Gaga at Cobra Rising II to retain her championship. Mileena defended her championship successfully at Go Planet! II by defeating Cammy White in an inferno match. Feud with Lady Gaga After being undefeated for months since her debut, Mileena suffered her first official loss to Lady Gaga on UDW Divas. A week later, Gaga came out after Mileena's match to signal her intention of challenging for the UDW National Women's Championship. Mileena responded, as well as paid Gaga back for ending her streak, by assaulting her before a match with The Baroness. This lead to a championship match between the two at McDonald's House II, which Mileena won via submission. Mileena followed this victory up by assaulting Gaga with the championship the following week, though the attack seemed to only incense the number one contender. She battled with Mileena before their extreme rules match on December 15, and was able to pick up an emotional victory which put her back in the title picture. At Supershow II, Mileena knocked Lady Gaga out to retain her title in a brutal Last Woman Standing match. Rivalry with Cammy White Mileena renewed her rivalry with Cammy White heading into North Pole Riot II. After successfully defending her title at the event, things became more heated as the two would break out into a brawl on UDW Divas. After defeating Cammy in a non-title match in February, Mileena furthered the tensions by continuing to assault the number one contender after the match. The met for one final confrontation at Hulk Bash II, where Mileena submitted Cammy to continue her reign. Losing the Championship In March, Wii Fit Trainer was named the new number one contender. The two renewed their rivalry when Mileena came out following Wii Fit Trainer match with The Baroness, threatening her. On March 20, Wii Fit Trainer began brawling with Mileena before their scheduled match, though Mileena still picked up the win. However, at Coast to Coast II, Wii Fit Trainer upset Mileena to end her championship reign. It seemed Wii Fit Trainer had further business with Mileena, as in April she cost her a match against She-Ra. As time went on, Mileena picked up more key victories, earning herself a spot in the fatal four way ladder match for the title at Skeletor Show III, though she was unable to recapture the title. On March 18th of UDW Divas, she continues her pursuit for UDW National Women's Championship by attacking Maetel, who was suppose to be her opponent against Ms. Marvel. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* The Mil (Octopus hold) :* Rolling Thunder *'Signature moves' * Bridging German suplex :* Kick From Above (Leg drop bulldog) :* Femme Fatale (Hurricanrana DDT) :* Frankensteiner, sometimes from the top rope :* Leaping Sai (Koronco buster) :* Splits (Inverted leg drop bulldog into a split–legged pin) :* Stinger splash with theatrics *'Entrance themes' :* "Mileena's Theme" by Tokimonsta Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW National Women's Championship (3 times) External links Mileena Superstar Highlight Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW National Women's Champions Category:Demonic Wrestlers Category:Undead Wrestlers Category:Mortal Kombat Wrestlers